


Cross country

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Series: No baristas or doctors or lawyers.  Oh my [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Truckers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Feels, Hand Jobs, M/M, Propositions, Slightly pervy Jensen, backstories, truck driver Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a recently kicked out of his house 17 year old.  Jensen is an over the road truck driver.  The two meet at a truck stop and an offer is made for a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jared kept his head down as people continued to come in and out of the little truck stop bar, a burst of cold coming in with each open of the door. He was four years too young to drink, but the bartender let him have a quick shot of fireball whiskey before it was just pop. Said the alcohol would warm him up and it did, though he knew soon enough he would need to be moving on. Though for now he was grateful that the older man hadn't kicked him out yet, not that he wasn't used to it.

For years Jared did all he could to hide who he really was from his parents, since they were strict in their views about homosexuality. But just a few short weeks ago, he couldn't stand them pushing girl after girl at him, so he snapped. And they told him that no son of theirs was going to be a faggot and told him to get out. So he did.

He was pretty good for a while, but being in the same town wasn't going good for him, so trying to get west was the best bet. At least out there he had a few family members that would let him stay until he was on his feet. Or at the very least a few nights or maybe even just an address to put on resumes.

Another cold burst of wind made Jared shiver as someone new walked in, heavy boot stomps heard as they cleaned off the snow. Jared looked up and almost wished he hadn't, since the guy was looking right at him before his gaze shifted off. The man made his way to the bar and ordered some coffee and a piece of pie, his green eyes looking over the menu above his head. From his clothes and the slight diesel smell coming off him, Jared could only guess that he was a truck driver. Plus it was a good guess from the time of the night it was. The small name tag on his shirt read Jensen and Jared wished he could stop staring, especially since he was pretty sure that not many of the guys in there would take too kindly to him.

After the next time that Jensen almost caught him staring, he was able to pull his eyes back at the bar, circling a water ring with his finger. He was still aware of Jensen sitting fairly close to him, but at the same time far enough away that he couldn't make out the mans words, just his deep voice when he started talking. All he really caught was that the man had a run from here to California.

“Hey, kid,” The bartender said, making Jared jump a little. “I'm sorry to do this, but you need to git. My shifts over in a few and the next guys none to friendly about loiterers.”

“Ok.” Jared said, pulling out his wallet, until the guy shook his head.

“On the house, you look down enough on your luck.”

“Thanks.” Jared gave him a half smile, grabbing his duffle bag.

He thought about just heading out, but figured he better hit the can before he went out into the cold to try and walk to the next town.

The bathroom was slightly dirty, but it wasn't enough to make his skin crawl like some of the places he had been in. After doing his business, he was washing his hands when the door opened and closed behind him. He didn't pay much attention until after he dried his hands and he was spun around and pressed against the wall next to the sink.

Jensen stood in front of him, green eyes slightly dark and watching him as he swallowed hard, adams apple bobbing up and down.

“Saw you watching me out there, pretty little thing all alone and looking like that at someone.” Jensen purred, his voice making Jared shiver.

“I-I'm sorry?”

“You should be, unless you're going to go through with those thoughts running through your head.”

“What- what do you mean?”

“Getting on your knees, opening that gorgeous mouth, and. Well I'm sure you can figure out the rest.” He smirked.

“Is that what you want?”

“I wouldn't be in here if it wasn't, now would I?”

Jared shook his head, licking his lips as Jensen pressed more against him, the stiff ridge of his cock pressing against Jareds hip.

“Now do you want to get down on your knees for me.”

He nodded a little before stopping, an idea coming to him.

“On-.... on one condition.”

“Oh? You think you're in the position to be making conditions?” Jensen licked his lips, looking down at Jareds lips before cocking an eyebrow in a small flick. “But I'm not unreasonable, let me hear it.”

“Let me come with you, give me a ride out of this town and as far away as you can.”

“Is that so? And all I get is a blow job out of it?”

“No, I'll do whatever you want.”

“Anything, huh? Even if I wanted to lay you out, spread those long legs and fuck you? Pull you onto my lap and make you ride me until you can't see straight?”

Jared moaned softly, his hips jerking of their own accord against Jensens.

“Mmm, I'll take that as a yes.” Jensen smirked, leaning in and pressing a few bites against the side of Jareds neck.

“Yes, it's a yes.”

“Then lets get outta here.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jared tried not to look around the little bar as they came out of the bathroom, his cheeks feeling red as he followed Jensen. The cold outside was good for clearing his head slightly, as they took a left outside the door and headed into the night. A small walk away, showed a line of trucks, Jensen heading to a large black one at the end of the row. He made quick work of the door lock and opened it, gesturing for Jared to climb in. Hiking his duffle more onto his shoulder, Jared grabbed the handles and hoisted himself up and into the tractor.

Moving in, he could see a bed in the back of the truck, with a space above it that could either be for space or another bed. Right behind each seat sat two columns, each 'broken' into three pieces, a top part with netting, a middle where things could be set, and then the bottom with more netting.

The door to the truck closed as Jensen got in, stepping close to Jared and pushing the strap of the bag off his shoulder.

“Welcome to my home.”

“It's... nice.”

“I know it's not the best, but you wanted the ride, now are you going to earn it?” He smirked, pulling Jareds hips to him.

Jared nodded, a moan caught in his throat as Jensen ground their hips together again, nipping at the side of his neck. Putting his hands on Jensens shoulders, he pressed him towards the bed, motioning for him to sit down. Slipping to his knees, his long fingers made quick work of his belt, button and zipper of his pants. Jensens cock was already hard and flushed, the tip slightly wet, jerking slightly in the chilly air around them.

Leaning forward, Jared circled the base of his cock, pulling it more upright, before laving his tongue against the bottom of the head. Slight saltyness greeted his taste buds as he wetted the tip, before taking it into his mouth. Jensen cursed, his head falling back against the mattress as Jared gave the head a suck, then taking more into his mouth.

“Fuck, kid, keep going.”

Pulling off, Jared jacked his cock a few times.

“My name's Jared.” He mumbled, before taking Jensen back in his mouth, bobbing up and down a few times in quick movements before slowing down again.

“Want me to moan your name, huh?”

Jared made a small noise against him, starting to move his hand the opposite way that he was moving his mouth.

“Mmm, I think I can do that. Jared.”

A moan made it's way up Jareds throat, the sound of his name being called in pleasure in Jensens deep gravely voice.

Sure it wasn't the first time that he'd ever had a cock in his mouth, but there was something about the way Jensen reacted to him, make him want more. Even if his fingers and a stolen toy were the only things ever to penetrate him, but god did he want the cock he was currently sucking.

“You're really good at this, little slut aren't you? Bend over for anyone with a dick, don't you?” Jensen groaned, his hips starting to jerk in time with Jareds movements.

“Never.” Jared pulled off to say, before taking him back in his mouth.

“Such a good little cock sucker and a virgin. Fuck, I hit the jackpot.”

Bringing his other hand up, Jared could feel Jensens balls starting to clench as he cupped them, his moans growing.

“Going to come down your throat, Jared.” Jensen moaned, his fingers tangling in Jareds hair, tugging him closer.

Jensens moans grew louder as the first spurt hit the back of Jareds tongue, him swallowing as it kept coming. When Jensen grew too sensitive, he finally pushed Jared away, his breaths coming hard as Jared tried not to whine, his cock throbbing.

“Come here.” Jensen breathed out, sitting up and motioning for Jared to stand.

Once he did, Jensen pulled him to straddle his lap, one hand holding his ass as the other dipping into the front of his pants. His hand was slightly chilling, but it did nothing but ramp up Jareds want, his hips fighting not to jerk, less he fall off Jensens lap.

“Thats it, Jared. Come for me, make a mess.”

Jared clasped onto Jensens shoulders, his cock hardening in Jensens hands briefly before he was coming, soaking the front of his underwear. Jensen held him close as he came down from his high, small shivers raking his body as the cold started setting in. Pulling his hand out, Jensen fumbled to the side for a moment, coming back with a towel. Cleaning up his hand, he moved Jared to the side before standing up and fixing himself, handing Jared the towel.

“It'll only take a few minutes for the truck to warm up.” Jensen said, sitting in the drivers seat and starting the car.

“Ok.” Jared said, doing his best to clean himself up.

Jensen started the truck, turning the heat on high, he moved back with Jared, pulling another blanket off the top and wrapping it around the younger.

“So, did I do good enough to hitch a ride?” Jared asked, holding the blanket closer to himself.

Jared was surprised as Jensen smiled for the first time since they met, letting out a low chuckle and nodding.

“I think so. Though there will be some ground rules and times I keep.”

“I understand.”

“I only stop unless I'm hungry, tired, or I need gas. Also I bed down every night. As you can probably see, I don't have another bed, so that means you have two choices. ”

“Ok?”

“Either with me or in the passanger seat. I don't really much care either way, the chairs aren't the most comfortable to sleep in. I know, I've done it a few times, so I'm not going to make you sleep there.”

Jared nodded, letting the blanket go a little as the truck started warming up.

“And I know there's more I'll think of later, but for now I think you turned my brain to mush and I'm ready for bed. So make your choice.”

Looking towards the front of the truck, Jared didn't think the seat looked comfortable and after not sleeping in even a semi real bed, he couldn't really pass it up.

“Here, if you really don't mind.” Jared said, pointing at the bed.

“As I said, that's fine. Though you will be at the back, since I get up at around 8 and drive for an hour or two before stopping for breakfast.”

“Ok.”

Both men shucked their boots off, before Jared climbed into the bed, followed by Jensen. It took a few minutes for them to get situated, the bed not really being made to fit two tall men, but they managed.

“Thank you.” Jared whispered, looking at the back wall of the truck, Jensens breath fanning over the back of his neck.

Jensen didn't really answer, just shifted a little before settling again, but Jared didn't mind. For the first time since he got kicked out, he felt even the littlest bit cared for.


	3. Chapter 3

For a few moments after Jared woke up he was disoriented as he blinked his eyes open. All he could see was green, until he realized that it was a blanket. Moving it a little, he realized that he was lying on Jensens chest, his arm wrapped around his middle. As he thought about if he should maybe move, since this was far from what they originally agreed too, Jensens arm wrapped a little tighter around him. Jared could tell he was still sleeping, from the slight snore that was coming from his mouth, but it sealed the deal. He was going to enjoy this as long as he could and he could blame it all on the sleep if Jensen brought it up.

The next time Jared woke up, Jensen was out of bed and from the noise, he could only guess that they were driving. Sitting up, he stretched and let out a yawn, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He couldn't see the other because of, what he guessed was a sun shield between the back and front of the truck.

“You up?” Jensen asked through the curtain.

“Yea.” He called out, hissing a little as Jensen opened the curtain between them.

“Sorry, thought you would be more ready.”

“It's ok.” Jared yawned again, getting up and coming into the front of the truck, sitting in the passanger seat and buckling up.

“How'd you sleep?”

“Better than I have in at least a week. Being in a bed and all.” He shrugged a little, trying to fix his hair when he saw it sticking up in the side mirror.

“You feel like telling me the story of why you're hitching rides with truck drivers?”

“You feel like telling me the story of why you're picking up hitchhikers?”

“Touche, but I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” He smiled, Jareds heart skipping a few beats.

“I think that can work.”

Jared took a deep breath, staring out the window.

“Well, I knew I didn't like girls since I was about 14, when a girl in my science class pulled me under the bleachers and kissed me. She wasn't too happy when I didn't ask her out, but I was never one to string people along.”

“Except for your parents?” Jensen asked, not trying to sound rude, just curious.

“They were a different story. Both of them are hardcore into religion and will complain for weeks if they even hear the word 'gay' in a positive light on tv. So I just ignored all their attempts to set me up, even if they would get mad. And it worked, until this year when they started pushing harder. Even went so far as to invite the girls over and have the dinner all set up, I just had to sit and eat.

The final straw was when they told me that I was going to be going on a date to a fancy place and she was going to be there in about an hour, so I snapped and the truth all came out.”

“So wait, if you still lived with your parents, How old are you?” Jensen asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“17. I'll be 18 in July.”

“Ok. Sorry, go on.”

“As you can guess, they didn't take it lightly at all. So they told me to get my shit and get out, and I did. I had been saving for a while, trying to get enough up that I didn't have to still live with them long after my birthday. So for a little while I was able to stay in a motel, but it was quickly eating through my money. Then I just would get rides from people, trying to get as far west as I could, but then it hit me that I could maybe hitch a ride with a trucker.”

“One with a load to Cali?”

“Or as far as I could get, if you remember.”

“Ah, yes.”

“And then I found you and we've caught up to real life with my story. Now it's your turn.” Jared said, resting his head on the back of the seat, looking over at him.

“My story starts about as cliché as it comes. I got married right out of high school, was 19 and dumb and in love. Until I started looking more at my best friend than I did at my wife. This was 3 years later mind you. So after watching a movie about truck drivers, I figured that, that might be for me. Make me more excited to see my wife when I got back.”

“Are you still married?”

“No, but that's part of the story.”

“Sorry.”

“For a few months it worked, I was gone for two weeks and then when I came back, I found it easy to get it up for reunion sex. But that didn't last, since she was becoming more distant every time I got back that it started hurting to come home.

I wanted to love her like I used to, but in the end she found someone that could always give her what she wanted and I threw myself into my truck. That was about 8 years ago and I don't really miss her, more I miss what we used to have.”

“Never tried to find someone you could have that with that isn't so female?”

“Nah,” Jensen shook his head. “I would be afraid that I wouldn't be able to give up the life I've grown accustom too and that they would get sick of waiting for me to come home and find someone else.”

“What about someone in the truck with you?” Jared inquired.

“Not easy to find someone who would want to give up the life they know and learn to live this life.”

“I suppose.” Jared said, his stomach churning and his brain telling him to stop wishing.

“Are you hungry? It's about 10.”

“Yea, food sounds good.”

Jensen nodded and pulled off the highway, green eyes already looking for a place to stop truck friendly for them to stop and eat. Jared looked out the side window, trying to tell himself that Jensen was just looking for sex and being nice to give him a ride. His heart was reminding him about how Jensens arm felt around him that morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Looking out the window of the small diner they stopped to get breakfast from, Jared was a little shocked to see how hard the snow was coming down. It had almost been raining when they came in, now it was like a winter wonder land out there.

“Well, that could put a damper on our time.” Jensen said, clicking his tongue, following Jareds line of sight.

“Think so?”

“Ye. It's never a good idea to drive for long periods when it's coming down like this, it makes the roads extra slick. Plus I don't want to be another story on the news.”

Jared nodded slightly, taking another bite of his food. He wasn't too keen on dying in a semi truck either.

Once they were done, Jensen gave Jared the keys and told him to go wait in the truck as he ran into the little store next to the diner. Heading to the truck, Jared hopped in and watched for Jensen, so he could unlock the truck door for him. He wasn't in there very long, only a few bags in his hand as he made his way to the truck. Getting in, Jared could see a few bottles of pop and some snacks in the bags as he set them between the two of them.

“Just some supplies.” Jensen said, starting the truck, revving it slightly.

“Where we headed?” Jared asked a few minutes later, when Jensen pulled out of the parking lot.

“Going to try and get to a truck stop that's about an hour away. It's not much, but it does have a bathroom and a few vending machines. Since it's not fun to be stuck just on the side of the road, trust me on that.”

“I can imagine.” Jared nodded, looking at the snow that was starting to fall harder.

By the time they pulled into the stop, the snow was reaching blizzard status, making it hard to see past the front of the truck. Jared could just barely see the lights of the building in front of them, so he was glad they were stopping.

“Whew. That was more than close.” Jensen blew out a breath, undoing his seat belt and turning off the headlights.

Jared followed suit and slid so he was facing Jensen as the elder moved the bags to the dash board, pulling something out.

“There may have been more than snacks on my mind when I went to the store.” Jensen smirked, tossing the object to Jared.

Swallowing a little hard, Jared felt his cock twitch as he looked at the bottle of lube that Jensen had thrown him. Looking up, Jensen cocked an eyebrow and motioned towards the back, with a questioning look on his face. Nodding, Jared kicked his shoes off and stood up, gasping softly as Jensen stood up, pulling him against him. Taking the bottle from his hand, Jensen tossed it on the bed, lightly pushing Jareds coat off him, putting it on his seat. After Jared pushed Jensens off, the elders hands found his hips, moving him around and pressing him towards the bed. His teeth nipped at his neck a few times before pressing him back, making Jared bounce a few times before settling. Kneeling between his legs, Jensen undid his belt and pants, slipping them down his long legs. Putting them to the side, Jensen leaned in, flicking his tongue against Jareds balls, making him groan. Finding the lube, he popped it open as he took the head of Jards cock into his mouth. Arching slightly off the mattress, Jared almost didn't notice the slick pressure between his cheeks until the tip of Jensens finger pressed in. A long moan left his mouth as Jensen pressed in more, using gentle pressure.

“More, please.” Jared panted, his hips twitching.

Moving his head up and down now, Jensen pressed further in, curling his finger upward slightly as he moved it. Jared couldn't stop the sharp jab of his hips as Jensen found the small bundle of nerves he was looking for.

“Another finger. Fuck, please?”

“Ready for another one, baby?” Jensen asked, nipping at his inner thigh.

“Yes, please.”

Adding a bit more lube, Jensen pulled the finger out, pressing two in. Jared hissed slightly, before relaxing as Jensen moved them slowly, letting him get used to two before starting to scissor them. Soon enough Jared pleaded for three, Jensen adding the third as he moved to suck his cock again.

“I'm ready, fuck, fuck me.” Jared groaned as Jensen kissed, nipped and sucked up his stomach, making Jared take off his shirt.

Slipping his fingers out, Jensen made quick work of his clothes, dropping them in a pile. Reaching into a bag next to him, he pulled out a condom, rolling it onto his cock, before lifting Jareds legs. Wrapping them around his waist, he knelt on the bed, leaning over Jared.

“Ready?” He asked, reaching down and alining his cock.

“Yea.” Jared nodded, wrapping his hands around the sides of Jensens neck.

Pressing in slowly, Jareds head fell back as he felt himself stretching around Jensens cock. Once he was fully in, he stilled, kissing at the side of Jareds neck.

“Move. You can move.” Jared whined, one hand moving to hold Jensens shoulder, the other sliding to the back of his neck.

The first few thrusts were slow and steady, but when Jared let out a filthy moan, Jensen couldn't stop the next ones from being harder.

“So fucking tight.” Jensen groaned, panting against the soft skin of Jareds shoulder.

“Fuck, fuck.”

“Jared!”

Biting the skin of Jareds neck, Jensen moved his hand between them, jerking Jared off matching strokes. A broken noise came from Jareds throat as his pleasure peaked, his body clenching as he came on his stomach. Jensen followed a few thrusts later, filling the condom.

Moving slowly, Jensen pulled out of Jared, slipping the condom off and tossing it in his trash bag. Grabbing a towel, Jensen helped Jared clean up before tossing the towel in the dirty clothes bin.

“Would you like a clean pair of pajama pants for now?” Jensen asked, watching Jared pull his own underwear on.

“I'd like that.”

Pulling out two pairs of pants, he tossed one to Jared and pulled on his own. Jared couldn't help but feel a few butterflies as he also tossed him a shirt, one that smelled heavily like him.

“I have a deck of cards, a chess board and some old dice. Pick your game.” Jensen said, once his shirt was on.

“Cards.” Jared said, sitting on the mattress, watching Jensen.

“Cards it is.” He smiled, grabbing the deck and sitting across from him.

As he shuffled and dealt, Jared told his stomach to quit acting up and that once they were in California, he would never see Jensen again. But when he one the first hand and Jensen smiled at him, he couldn't make his stomach believe that.


	5. Chapter 5

Jared tried to stop the shivers that were racking through him as he laid under the blankets, the wall next to him giving off a little bit of cold. He was sure that Jensen was more than fine, since he was used to sleeping in the truck at any given time. However he was not, he had always had a warm bed or at the very least had a warm place to sleep. It didn't seem likely that he would be getting anything near warm trying to sleep here, but it would be too much trouble to get out of bed to get something more to wear.

Shivering again, he was really debating getting out of the bed, when a arm wrapped around his stomach and pulled him back against a warm chest.

“You keep that up, I'm never going to get any sleep.” Jensen rumbled in his ear.

“S-sorry.” He said, blush heating up his cheeks.

“This better?” He asked, moving his legs to mold against the back of Jareds.

“Yea.”

“Good, now get some sleep.” Jensen yawned, tucking his nose against the back of Jareds neck.

“I will.” He whispered, biting his lip as he let his eyes slip close, falling asleep not long after.

~*~

The next morning, Jared was a little surprised to find Jensens arm still around him, but when he felt Jensens hard cock against his ass, he understood a little more.

“Good morning.” Jensen purred against his neck, making a surprised moan slip out of him as he pressed forward.

“Morning.”

“How'd you sleep?” 

“Good.”

“How're you feeling, back here?” He asked, hand moving to find his cheek under the blanket.

“Good, want to make it a better morning?” Jared smiled over his shoulder, biting his lip at the way Jensen moaned, hips moving forward on their own accord.

“I think that sounds like a good plan.”

Jensen pressed his face into the side of Jareds neck, as he reached back, looking for the lube and a condom. After a small sigh and having to turn and look, he molded back against Jared, moving their pants out of the way.

The lube was a little cold on Jensens fingers, but it was pushed to the back of his mind as the finger pressed in. He was still rather loose from the night before, so the second finger was easier to press in, though the third was a bit more trouble. But Jensens lips against his neck and the dirty whispered words in his ear made Jared push back against the fingers, moaning his name.

“Now, please, now.” Jared panted, trying to keep the whimper in when Jensen pulled his fingers out.

Rolling the condom on, Jensen moved closer, bringing Jareds leg up and pressing in, making them both moan out loud. Holding Jared close, Jensen moved shallowly, reaching into Jareds pants and wrapping around his cock.

No matter how Jared begged and pleaded, Jensen wouldn't go any faster, keeping his own pace as he drove Jared crazy. Jared was near sobbing by the time he came, making a mess in his boxers, squeezing around Jensens cock.

“Fuck, so good.” Jensen groaned into Jareds hair, coming a few moments later.

Jared could almost feel the chill settling in again, but Jensen didn't seem keen on moving anytime soon, which was just fine with him. He knew they would have to move soon, and he would have to change his boxers. But for right now, he could pretend that this was his new life and that Jensen actually cared enough to want to lay here with him for hours.

“Well I guess we should try and brave the snow.” Jensen grumbled, pulling slowly out of Jared, getting up and getting rid of the condom.

Yea, he could pretend.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time him and Jensen got into the stop and back into the truck, bladders empty and pockets full of vending machine snacks, they were soaked to the knees and cold. They had left the truck running, so it wasn't too horrible, but it was still overly cold as the snow melted.

"Damn, its cold." Jensen grumbled, rubbing his hands together in front of the blowing heat.

"At least it's not coming down as hard." Jared said, although a few of the words stuttered.

"Yea, if it does stop sometime soon, I think we should be able to make it to a TA station."

"A what?"

"A TA. It's a gas station slash shower station slash resteraunt. We'll be able to fill up the tank, eat a real meal," A smirk slid over his face. "And take a shower."

Jared bit his lip and nodded. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too. Now come on, lets get out of these wet clothes."

Jared nodded, and started shimming out of his clothes, setting the wet away from the dry, as Jensen did the same, but standing. When he was down to just his boxers, Jensen climbed into the bed, leaving the blanket up, in invitation. Jared got down to his underwear as well, before climbing in, in the front this time, letting Jensen wrap the blanket around the back of him.

"Much better." Jensen wiggled a little.

"Mmhmm."

"So, I don't think I ever did ask."

"Hmm?"

"Who are you planning on staying with, when we get to Cali?"

"Oh. I have some family members out there, that don't see eye to eye with my parents. I gave my one aunt a call, when I got kicked out, and she told me that if I ever had a way out there, I would have a couch to sleep on."

"She didn't try and get you out there?" Jensen frowned.

"She isn't in the best financial situation, so it would be impossible for her to get the money. And I had the money, but because I'm not 18 I couldn't buy my own ticket. Also, I don't know and trust her well enough that I would just send her the money to get it for me."

"Ah." Jensen nodded, letting out a small yawn.

"Tired?" Jared chuckled.

"Just a little and I would guess we have a little more of a wait before we can get out of here."

Jared nodded. "So. Nap?"

"Nap. Now turn around."

He did his best not to smile as he wiggled around, fixing the blanket as he went, the smile coming across his face, as Jensen wrapped his arm around his waist.

"If you wake up first and it's not snowing, just give me a shake." Jensen mumbled, against his shoulder.

"Will do."

Jared tried his best not to snuggle back into Jensens hold, but when he heard Jensens soft snores, he couldn't help it anymore. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach.

~*~

Jared could tell that Jensen was already awake, as he started waking up, but he couldn't bring himself to wake up more. Jensens finger was tracing patterns over his face, running over his nose, before going over his cheeks, then down to his jaw line, and over his lips. He felt Jensen shift a little, before a pair of lips pressed against his, causing him to gasp softly.

"Knew you were faking." Jensen whispered against his lips.

"Sue me." Jared smiled, blinking his eyes open.

No matter how many times he saw Jensen this close, it took his breath away. How dark his green eyes could get, how his freckles popped even in the muted light.

"Nah. Rather just kiss you again."

"I can deal with that."

Jensen chuckled, pulling Jared closer again, pressing their lips together again, tilting Jareds head up slightly. Jared whimpered softly as he kissed him back, wrapping his arm around Jensen, pushing their chests together.

"You drive me crazy." Jensen groaned, rolling them, so Jared was on top of him.

Jared groaned, moving to straddle Jensens hips, their clothed cocks rubbing together. Jensen kissed him again, pushing up against him, as Jared ground down. The elders hands moved down Jareds back, grabbing his ass in his hands, holding on as Jared rode him.

"Jensen." Jared gasped, wrapping his arms around Jensens neck, as he started to shake.

"Come for me, Jared." Jensen moaned against his lips, kissing him again.

Moaning brokenly, Jared came in his underwear, hips stuttering, still moving against Jensen. The other matched his moan, grasping him tight as he came, lifting Jared for a few moments, before settling again. Jensen moved Jared slowly off of him, still wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing him slow and soft. Jared kissed him back, a chill starting to seep into him as they both cooled down. Breaking the kiss, Jensen rested his forehead against Jareds.

"Hi." He breathed out.

"Hi."

"The snow stopped about an hour ago."

"That mean we're heading out?" Jared asked.

"I think we can wait a little longer, it's almost dark again. See what the morning holds."

"I like that idea." Jared smiled.

Jensen returned the smile, pressing his lips back to Jareds.

Jared was still trying hard not to get too invested, knowing that when they hit Cali they would go their separate ways, but Jensen was making it hard. With every kiss he was falling deeper, and he just hoped he could get out when the time came.


	7. Chapter 7

Jared yawned softly, the slight rocking of the bed giving away that the truck was moving, but he couldn't tell what time of day it really was. The night before, the two of them had spent hours, just lying in bed, keeping warm and sharing kisses. It was one of the best, if not the best, night of his life. Jensen had been soft and so warm, holding him close, rubbing his skin. Twice more things had heated up, the first Jensen took both their cocks in his hand and got them off with slow strokes; The next Jensen rolled him over, grinding against him, pressing his hand against his cock until they were both coming again. They had cleaned up half heartedly, before eating a small 'dinner' before crawling back into bed, Jensen kissing him until he had fallen asleep.

"You awake?" Jensen asked, in a semi quiet voice.

"Yea, I'm up."

"Get dressed, we'll be to the TA in about 20 minutes."

"Ok." Jared yawned again, sitting up and stretching.

Once he found some clothes that weren't dirty, he slipped them on and pulled back the sun blocking curtain. He blinked a few times at the harsh white, before sliding into the passanger seat.

"How'd you sleep?" Jensen asked, smiling over at him.

"Like a rock. You?"

"Same. I woke up and had to pee, so after I went, I figured it was time to get moving. This load does need to be dropped off. The snow was a big set back."

"Yea." Jared nodded, trying to tell his stomach to shut up.

"Which means after fueling up, I'm probably going to have to fudge the records a little, and drive for longer."

Jared nodded, not quite trusting his voice as Jensen moved the truck into the lane, to get off the highway.

It was pretty quiet until they got to the TA, where Jensen pulled up to one of the pumps.

"Why don't you go in and get us a table, while I do this, then I'll meet you in there?" Jensen asked.

"Sounds good." Jared nodded again, pulling his coat on and hopping out of the truck when it was turned off.

Walking into the building, he took note of the coffee shop and fast food place, before heading through an opening to where the actual restaurant was. Telling the lady there would be two of them, she took him to a table and gave him a couple menus. It didn't take long for Jensen to join him, ordering coffee while Jared stuck with juice, and they looked over the selection. After they made their orders, the waitress nodded and headed to the back.

"So, are you still up for a shower?" Jensen asked, in a casual tone, but the sparkle in his eye gave it away.

"Yea, that sounds good." Jared said, giving a half smile.

"Everything ok?"

"Yea, guess I'm still just trying to wake up."

Jensen went to say something else, but their food was brought, making the words die, just able to say thank you to the lady. The two of them were quiet as they ate, finishing quickly, Jensen paying and leaving a tip before they headed out and down a hall way. On the left were some machines, that Jensen went to, messing with a card and a few buttons before it spit out a ticket. Jared followed Jensen again down a few more hallways before they were at one with door lining it. Going to the first on the right, Jensen punched a number into a box by the door, before it clicked open.

"Wow." Jared said, as they stepped into the room, Jensen locking the door behind them.

Jensen chuckled as he took his coat off, since he had seen more of these than one in a home that used to he his. It was spacious, with double sinks, a toilet and around a half wall was the shower.

"This is huge." Jared said, looking around the small wall before coming back and taking his coat off.

"Well truck drivers aren't the smallest in the world." Jensen smiled.

"That's fair."

"Mmhmm. Now come here." He said softly, pulling Jared to him.

Turning them so the sink and counter was behind Jared, he picked the teen up and put him on it, pressing their lips together. Jared groaned, trying not to be too loud, since he wasn't sure if anyone would be able to hear them. Jensen slowly peeled his clothes off, along with Jareds, pulling him back off the counter before pushing his pants off. Jareds cock was already heard, curving up to his stomach, as Jensen pulled away, going to start the shower. Once it was warm, Jensen pulled Jared under the spray, the teen gasping softly as their skin slid together.

"Feel good?" Jensen smirked, rubbing his hands over Jareds back.

"Mmhmm. So good."

Jensen pulled him close again, thier cocks sliding together as Jensen pressed his hips to his, pressing his lips to Jareds neck. Jareds arms wrapped around his shoulders, moaning as Jensen sucked a mark on his neck.

"Did you bring anything?" Jared gasped, as he kissed to his adams apple.

"I did." Jensen nodded, pulling away and heading around the wall, before returning a moment later with a bottle of lube.

"No condom?" He asked, biting his lip.

"Do you want me to grab one?"

Jared thought for a moment before shaking his head, pulling Jensen back under the water. Pressing their lips together, he wrapped Jensens arms around him, pressing his hand to his ass. Jensen groaned against his lips, fumbling a little with the lube, getting it on his fingers before putting the bottle on the small soap shelf. Spreading Jareds cheek, his other hand moved between, middle fingers circling Jareds hole before pressing in. The younger let out a small whine, spreading his legs a little more, resting his forehead on Jensens shoulder.

Jensen slowly worked him open, getting up to three fingers, before Jared was begging against his skin.

"Turn around." Jensen said, kissing him before sliding his fingers out.

Jared bit his lip as he turned around, leaning his hands on the small bench in the corner, keeping his legs spread. Jensen ran his hands over Jareds back as he moved in, positioning his cock before sliding in slowly, letting out a soft groan. He worked slowly, moving in small thrusts until he was flush against Jared, both of them shivering softly.

"Please?" Jared gasped, pressing back against him a little.

Jensen groaned as he started moving, holding Jareds hips as he moved, his head tilted back. Jared tried to keep his moans quiet, but as he moved to rest on his elbows instead, it was harder as the change pressed Jensen against his prostate more directly. Bending over him slightly, Jensen started stroking his cock, making the moans push out of him, his legs starting to shake.

"Come for me." Jensen moaned, kissing the skin of his back.

A loud moan bubbled out of him as he started coming, hitting the floor before it swirled down the drain, Jensen moaning with him. Letting go of his cock, he grabbed both his hips, thrusting into him harder for a few more thrusts before he was coming. Pulling out of Jared, he helped him move so he was sitting on the bench.

"Fuck." Jared gasped, smiling happily.

Jensen smiled back, going around the corner for a second before coming back with a wash cloth. Jared hummed softly as he got the cloth wet and soapy, before running it over his skin, washing over him before dipping between his legs. He hissed softly as it went over the sensitive skin, but hummed against Jensens lips when he kissed him softly.

"How are the legs?" Jensen asked, rubbing his calfs.

"A little sore. But good." He smiled.

"Good to hear."

They shared a few more kisses before Jensen washed himself off before turning the water off and grabbing towels. As they dried off, Jared couldn't help but admire the dark spot that was now on his neck. It made him feel like he was Jensens, like he was really wanted him, wasn't just using him for sex. When Jensen smiled at him, while he was pulling up his pants, he could really almost belive it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll. And I think this story will have two more chapters but don't quote me on that.


End file.
